Hajime Isayama's Frozen
by cosmickawaiiheart
Summary: This is a first time multi-part lyric set. I loved Frozen so much, I decided to rewrite songs from it for Shingeki. This is all played for humor, guys. Don't be assholes.
1. Titan's Part (Military Song)

The Titan's Part (Military Song)

Born in hell and dirty air

And mountain's height combining

This brawny force just foul not fair

Has a Titan's life worth stopping

So cut through the neck, climb that thing

Strike for life and strike for fear

With a sword so sharp and sheer

Split the neck apart

And break the Titan's part

Hideous, powerful, dangerous, tall

Titans have powers can't be controlled

Stronger than one, stronger than ten

Stronger than a hundred men

Born in hell and dirty air

And mountain's height combining

This brawny force just foul not fair

Has a Titan's life worth stopping

So cut through the neck, climb that thing

Strike for life and strike for fear

There's ugly and there's danger here

Split the neck apart

And stop the Titan's part

(To be continued…)


	2. Do You Wanna Kill Some Titans?

(Note: First two parts of song occurs before Wall Maria broke)

Do You Wanna Kill Some Titans?

*knocks*

Mikasa?

Do you wanna kill some Titans?

C'mon let's go and slay

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

I know the wall ain't broken

But it soon will be

I wish you would tell me why

You don't wanna kill a Titan

I just wanna kill a Titan

(Go away, Eren.)

Okay, fine.

*knocks*

Do you wanna kill some Titans?

My killing lust needs to be fed

Mikasa, I will give you this

A pretty scarf I have that's color red

(I'll take that scarf. *Mikasa snatches scarf*)

Now you're just being silly

Just give it back

Unless those Titans'll die

Instrumental

*knocks*

Mikasa?

Please, I know you're in there

I need to ask you how you've been

Now that my mother has been eaten up

I need some love, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we going to do?

Do you wanna kill some Titans?


	3. For The First Time In Forever

(Sasha):

Maria is open

So is Rose

I need to eat some potatoes

'Cause eating is how I comfort myself

(Hange):

These bodies fascinate my mind

My dear allies, please be kind

Just let me examine, please just wait

(Eren):

I have but one ambition

I have one goal in life

That these asshole Titans will all die

(Sasha):

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I won't eat so normally

For the first time in forever,

My eating sched's crappy

(Mikasa):

Time to go to battle

Into our war zones,

'Cause for the first time in forever,

We are not alone

(Eren):

We need kill them after all

After what happened with the wall

I'm the Titans' great angel of death

(Hange):

I go and tie up fainted ones

And search up all their weakest spots

(Sasha):

I want to stuff potatoes in my face

But we have to starve all evening

Which is totally bizarre

Terrible and bad is life so far

(Eren):

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

For the first time forever,

I will protect the ones I love

And I know that it's totally crazy

To dream I'd find revenge

'Cause for the first time in forever

I can use my strength

(Armin):

They can't go in,

They can't just see

Or to listen to our frightened screams

Sadly, must leave my life before

Those titans ruined my only home

I hope it ends today

(Sasha):

I hope it ends today

(Mikasa):

It's agony to wait

(Eren):

It's agony to wait

(Erwin):

Tell the guards to open up the gates

(All):

The gates

(Eren):

For the first time in forever

(Armin):

Can't let them in, can't let them see

(Sasha):

I need some sticky buns

(Armin):

They musn't listen to our scream

(Sasha):

A chance to fill my stomach again

To get the food I want

(Armin):

They killed our dreams and made them bad

(Mikasa):

I want it to end tomorrow

So we have to kill today

'Cause for the first time in forever

(Eren):

For the first time in forever,

I'll get them out our way


	4. Titans Will Be No More

(Eren, you're becoming insane.)

(Are you serious? Because of this insanity, we'll be safe! You see...)

Eren: All my life has been a series of walls in my face

And then suddenly it's a job to do

Mikasa: Precisely.

'Cause like, we've been spending our whole lives just fearing those things

And instead of talking 'bout it we're living it now

Eren: But with you...

Mikasa: But with me?!

Eren: We'll make world peace!

Mikasa: Ridiculous.

I've never dealt with nonsense like this before...

Eren: Titans will be no more!

(Eren, calm down)

Titans will no more!

(This is so dumb)

Life could be so much more with you!

Mikasa: With me?!

Eren: With you! (With me?!)

Titans will be no more

(Don't you see Mikasa? Life will go on if you and I stick together in this war!)

(Oh, Eren.)

Mikasa:

I know you're crazy... (What?)

I mean you are such an... (Awesome guy.)

Not what I was gonna say.

I've never known someone who wants protect me.

(Wait, say that again!)

Our mental synchronization could have but one explanation

Eren, you mean so much to me...

Say goodbye, to the pain of the past

We won't have to feel it anymore!

Titans will be no more!

Titans will be no more!

Life could be so much more with you!

With you! (With you!)

With you! (With you!)

Titans will be no more...

(Eren, I have a question... will you make a baby with me?)

(Wait, huh?)


	5. Let Them Go (Let It Go Parody)

(Author's Note: Here it is! *Boom clap sound of your heart * Just a reminder: The lyrics of this parody are targeted at Levi's haters, which surprisingly has large group. So, yeah)

Let Them Go

Those stupid jerks think they're better than me

Like I'm nowhere to be seen

They put me in isolation

And say I'm a drama queen

I may be short, but is that bad? I wonder why…

These morons never thought I have even tried…

Don't let them win, don't let them be

The jerky hatedom they always have to be

Haters will hate, but please no more

I don't need more!

Let them go, let them go

I have admirers anyway

Let them go, let them go

I couldn't care less any day

I don't care what they're going to say

Let debates go on…

My height never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some people view me as someone small

When I can defeat big Titans that are 10 feet stories tall

It's time you see what I can do

Don't let some setback bother you

You know they're wrong listen to me…

I'm me!

Let them go, let them go

I can still reach the sky

Let them go, let them go

You'll never see me cry

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let the flames rage on

The Internet has some nerve lashing out at me

But there's a warrior that you have to wait on just to see

You'll see me slicing necks complete with bloody blasts

I'm never going back, the past is in the past…

Let them go, let them go

Their statements make me yawn

Let them go, let them go

The scaredy Levi's gone

And here I stand; I'll do things my way

Let your hate rage on!

The hate never bothered me anyway.


End file.
